Plasmagun CS-Bloom
The Plasmagun CS-Bloom (or more commonly refered to as the Plasmagun) is an energy based plasma-type weapon that shoots white balls of exploding plasma in rapid-fire. This is a fast firing high damage gun that can hurt you if shot at the ground on the feet. It is mainly used to take out large groups of strong or weak opponents. For example, Level 14 is a good time to use it. It is by far the best weapon in means of damage, rate of fire, and tactical offence. There is a trap in Level 7, if you get too close to the plasma gun, the floor will move you up to the ceiling and then crush you. You should use the Kinetic Module on the plasma gun to bring it near you, or, press Z to activate slow motion, and you will be able to get in and out before the door closes completely. This gun is very effective when fully upgraded, as it is very accurate and can take out even the toughest enemies in a few shots.It is especially effective among drones and androids (the shock and speed of the bolts being enough to disable them). The plasma bolts cannot be dodged or deflected by swords, thus making this more effective. However, if you shoot the Plasmagun projectiles with a railgun or alien pistol, the projectile will "pop" and stop moving forward, also stopping the railgun bolt. It can be brought from the Equipment Shop for $2000 dollars, and the upgrade price for each level is $650 dollars. A fully upgraded Plasmagun CS-Bloom costs $3950 dollars. Trivia *The Plasmagun CS-Bloom seems to be the same brand as the CS-BNG, an even more powerful single-shot fire weapon. *It could be used for gliding in Plazma Burst 2 (multiplayer only). * The weapon is probably based off of the Doom series, along with the CS-BNG. *This also seems to be a weapon liked by many. *It has 'very' fast firing rate *Due to a recent update, it now blocks railgun shots. Examples are: Heavy railgun, Light railgun, Alien pistol (updated). *Very accurate for a rapid firing weapon *Considered by some to be the Ultimate weapon. *In level 7 of the Campaign, the Plasma Gun CS-Bloom is used as bait in one room. Once you grab it, you'll realize that it's a trap and you will only have a short period of time before the way you came in closes and then the ceiling lowers down upon you. *If you look closely, in the center of the Plasma Gun CS-Bloom shot, is a white pellet similiar in appearance to a CS-BNG and Hound walker shot. *Some Players mistake the shot of the Plasmagun to be Rice Balls Because of their bright and round appearance. *It has the same range as the CS-BNG. *You can use this weapon to defend yourself from railgun shots -when you shoot many plasmas. Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Slot 8 Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Energy Based Category:Automatics Category:Rapid Fire Weapons Category:Campaign Category:Heavy Weapons